Platinum Promises and Diamond Lies
by NobodyGirl003
Summary: Mizuki is just a typical thirteen-year-old girl. She has her own Pokemon, she goes to school, and she's usually bored being pent up in the apartment that she shares with her mom. But what is it that Trent, a fifteen-year-old Pokemon Trainer, sees in her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey guys. I got extremely bored and decided to start a Pokemon story since my last one (which I deleted) was a total flop. Also, this one takes place in Sinnoh since Pokemon Platinum was the first Pokemon game I ever played besides Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness. Anyway, enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pokemon, although I really wish I did.

* * *

It was a typical summer afternoon in Jubilife City. The streets were busy with Pokemon Trainers, speeding cars, and people riding alongside the roads on bicycles. Everyone seemed busy or in a hurry. All of them except for a thirteen-year-old girl named Mizuki Sato, who was in her apartment, killing time by looking out the window at the large city below. She had a blue popsicle in her mouth as a fan sitting on the desk beside the chair she sat on blew cold air at her. She could hear the clicking of her mom's heels as she walked into the room, but kept her eyes staring out the window.

"Mizuki, I'm going to work."

"Okay," Mizuki replied.

"If you get lonely, you can play with Piplup."

"Alright. Love you, Mom!" Mizuki listened carefully as she heard the door creak open and then slam shut. She immediately jumped up from her seat and dashed down the hallway toward her room. She stood in the doorway and looked around for a moment. The walls of her room were a light blue color and the carpet was dark blue, almost like the depths of the ocean. Her bed's headboard was pushed up against the wall and it almost stood in the center of the room. She jumped onto her bed and grabbed a Poke Ball from the white nightstand beside her. She quickly pressed the Poke Ball's center button and a tiny penguin-like Pokemon named Piplup appeared and the bed beside her.

"Hey Piplup," Mizuki chimed, "want to watch a couple of movies?"

"Pip," Piplup replied, shaking her head.

"No?"

"Pip Piplup."

"Then what do you want to do?" Mizuki asked. The small Pokemon jumped off of the bed and ran out of the room. "Hey, wait!" The young girl quickly jumped to her feet and followed the small Pokemon over to where she was sitting earlier. Piplup had jumped onto the windowsill and was pointing at the city's gates.

"Pip Piplup!" She cried, still pointing out the window.

"I'm sorry Piplup, but we can't go out there right now. Mom's at work." The stubborn Pokemon jumped onto the chair and down onto the floor. She scurried into the kitchen and after she grabbed a pierce of paper and a black pen. Mizuki followed once again. "Piplup, what are you doing?" She asked. Piplup had jumped onto a table and uncapped the marker.

"Pip pip!" Mizuki hesitated for a moment before she finally took the pen from the Pokemon and began writing.

"We better not get in trouble," she warned.

* * *

That evening, down on the streets, a fifteen-year-old boy with black hair and blood red eyes named Trent was battling a younger boy. It had all started when the young boy he was battling had beaten another Trainer in front of a camera crew for the news and a whole crowd. The younger boy had claimed he was the strongest Trainer in the world, so Trent had challenged him. It wasn't for attention, though. It was to test how far the mere child would go to win a match. And so far, Trent was winning.

"Absol, Night Slash!" the teen commanded. His Pokemon, a strong Absol, threw his head back and its horn became surrounded in dark shadows. It was about to hit the tiny Shinx that was almost unable to battle.

"Shinx, do something!" the boy panicked. That's when Absol attacked. His horn cut into the smaller Pokemon, leaving it unable to battle. after the young Trainer realized he had lost, he dropped to his knees and began to throw a fit. "No!" he screamed. Trent looked down at the whining boy.

"You've still got a long way to go," Trent said, "throwing a fit won't get you anywhere." And with those words of advice, he spun around and began walked toward the city's gates. He needed to get to Sandgem Town to meet with Prof. Rowan, but he would have to walk down Route 202 to get there. The boy and the whole crowd watched as he just walked away with his loyal Absol by his side.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mizuki was sitting up on a limb of a tree, far above the ground with Piplup in her arms. From where she was sitting, she had a clear view of the bright sunset. The burning sky was a mixture of orange and red and pink and purple clouds seemed to dissolve in the air warm summer air. Mizuki took in a deep breath and leaned back against the tree's thick trunk.

"It's nice to watch the sunset from up here," she smiled. Everything was silent until she decided that it was time to leave. "Come on Piplup. Mom should be heading home now, so we better get back before she comes home." She began to climb down, carefully holding Piplup in one arm and using her other to get down. Just as she reached the ground where her bike was waiting though, a stranger walked out of the tall grass. It was the same boy who had been walking on the streets of Jubilife City earlier that evening. Trent looked at the younger girl and smiled as his Absol stood by his side.

"Are you a Trainer?" he asked, staring into her eyes. Her eyes seemed like a swirl of a million different colors to him. Mizuki picked her bike up by its handlebars as Piplup sat in its basket. It took a moment for her to realize what he had asked.

"Oh, um, no I'm really much of a Trainer."

"Then what are you doing out here? This place is swarming with Trainers." Mizuki was silent. "My name's Trent." He held out his hand and she began to back away from him a little.

"I'm Mizuki," she replied, "I better get going. Goodbye." And with that, she got on her bike and rode away toward the city. Trent turned around and began walking in the opposite direction, knowing he was closer to Sandgem Town. As he disappeared from sight, the sun dipped below the earth, the skies finally dark once again.

* * *

**A/N:** There's the first chapter! Tell me what you think. Please, no flames. For those of you that like this, then I'll be posting the next chapter as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm going to try to make this chapter longer than the last one, so enjoy!

* * *

Mizuki rounded the last corner and quickly stopped her bike in front of the tall building. She had somehow made it home before her mom and was in a hurry to get into her apartment before she came back. She chained her bike up to the awaiting bike rack beside the building's front doors and rushed inside after Piplup jumped onto her shoulder, hanging on tightly as Mizuki ran. She bolted over to the elevator and pressed the button for going upstairs. When the shutters finally opened, she jumped inside and began pressing the button for the 5th floor repeatedly, hoping that the doors would shut and somehow rocket up the elevator shaft faster than it was supposed to. Within a couple of seconds, almost a minute, Piplup had gotten off of the young girl's shoulder and they were running down the hallway of the 5th floor, heading for the door to the apartment. She pulled the spare key that she always had with her out of her bag, but as she stopped in front of the door the metal key slipped out of her hand and landed on the floor. The tip of Mizuki's shoes rammed into the small key and it slid under the door, now on the other side and out of reach. Mizuki's colorful eyes widened as she realized what she had done.

"Dammit!" she cursed, "Come on, Piplup! We'll get in through the fire escape!" She turned around and began running as fast as she could as Piplup followed, struggling to keep up. Eventually, the two were outside again, but once Mizuki made it to the red railing of the fire escape, she could see her mom's car drive into the parking lot. Luckily, the woman hadn't seen them, so they still had a chance to get inside. "Come here Piplup," Mizuki demanded, scooping up the tiny Pokemon in her arms. She began running up the red steps, not even bothering to grab onto the railing for support. Now it was up to chance. If the window was locked, she wouldn't be able to make it inside in time. She finally made it to the 5th floor, almost all of her energy drained, and quickly pulled at the window. Luckily, it was unlocked and she was able to lift it up. With relief, she carefully dropped Piplup on the carpet of the hallway and climbed in after her. She landed on the floor beside her small companion, and with a sigh, she relaxed herself.

"That was too close," she sighed. Just as she leaned back to let her head rest against the windowsill, Piplup began running toward the front door. Mizuki got up once she noticed she had left and began following her. "Piplup?" she called.

"Pip! Pip!" the tiny Pokemon's high-pitched voice replied. She walked over to the door, watching in confusion as Piplup jumped up toward the door, her flipper extended upward. That's when Mizuki saw the note she had taped up on the door just in case they didn't get home in time.

"Oh! I've got to throw that out." she quickly grabbed the note and crumpled up up into a ball. She was about to throw it away when the front door opened and her mother walked into the room. Mizuki's arms automatically hid behind her back, keeping the not balled up in her fist.

"Hey Mizuki," she greeted, a warm smile gracing her lips.

"Hey Mom," Mizuki smiled back, seeming a little nervous. Her mom tilted her head slightly and stepped closer to the girl.

"Why are you so tense?" she asked.

"I'm not," Mizuki replied defensively. Her mom kissed her on the forehead and began walking toward the living room.

"Well, I have something I want to talk to you about." Mizuki quickly threw the note at the small recycling bin beside her feet and followed her mom.

"About what?"

"Piplup!" Piplup cried, running after Mizuki.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Sandgem Town, Trent was sitting in a medium sized laboratory, talking to an old man with white hair that was sitting across from him. There was two cups of coffee on the table between them, but he still hadn't touched his.

"So what brings you here, Trenton?" the old man asked. Without a word, the boy pulled a red device out of his pocket. The old man brightened at the sight of the object.

"You've completed the Pokedex?!" Trent nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Trent!"

"Anything to help out, Professor," Trent replied. They were silent as Trent picked up his coffee and took a swig. After he swallowed, he set the cup down and began to speak as the man checked his Pokedex.

"Prof. Rowan."

"Yes?" the man replied, looking at him.

"On the way here I saw a girl with a Piplup. Would she happen to be an apprentice of yours?" Prof. Rowan shook his head.

"I haven't had any new volunteers to help with my research since you walked through those doors five years ago, wanting to help with the Pokedex. But I would like to know . . . why did you ask?"

"Oh, it was nothing," Trent replied, "I just saw that she had a Piplup, that's all." The two were silent again. That is, until the professor saw a Pokemon on the Pokedex that he wasn't expecting to see.

"You've caught Giratina?!" Trent looked at the man and let out a sigh.

"Well, I _saw_ it. I never got to catch it."

"What happened?" Trent leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes, remembering what had happened.

**~Flashback~**

A younger version of Trent, possibly him when he was only thirteen, stepped out of the darkness of one of Mt. Coronet's many caverns and into the sunlight. He had finally made it to Spear Pillar. He walked across the cracked ground as his Absol followed. He continued walking until he was standing on a small platform. Three lines divided the cracked platform he was standing on. He knew he was in the right place. The boy pulled a strangely shaped object out of his bag and held it up.

"Giratina, I have something for you!" he called. Everything was silent as Absol sat down beside his feet. "It's your Griseous Orb. I found it and I'm here to give it back to you." Again, everything was silent. "Fine then," Trent sighed, "I'll guess I'll just leave it here." He gently set the object on the center of the platform and turned to look at his Pokemon. "Come on, Absol. Let's go." The obedient Pokemon stood up and began following his master. They were almost to the cavern they had appeared from when Trent felt the air shift behind him. It suddenly became harder to breathe as it seemed like his whole world was being distorted. He heard his Absol bark and heard an unfamiliar cry. He spun around, pulling out his Pokedex, and saw the large, almost serpent-like Pokemon. Just as he had seen it, his breath hitch in his throat and he fell forward. He blacked out.

**~End of Flashback~**

"Trent? Trent." The teen opened his eyes and looked at the older man. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine."

"So what happened?" Prof. Rowan asked. Everything was silent before Trent stood up.

"I better get going. It's getting late and I promised my mom that I would be home to see her. Thank you for having me here, Professor." Trent quickly turned on his heels and began walking in a fast pace to the door.

"Alright. Bye Trent!" The teen walked out the front doors and the old man let out a sigh as he picked up both of the cups on the table. "That's the last time I give that boy coffee, that's for sure." He walked into the other room as the laboratory fell silent once again.

* * *

"I what?!" Mizuki cried.

"You can go on a journey now," her mom repeated, "you seem mature enough and have clearly bonded with Piplup a lot."

"True . . ." Mizuki hesitated. Everything was silent. "But what about school?"

"You were supposed to leave for your journey three years ago, Mizuki. It's okay for you to go." A smile spread across the young girl's face. It all seemed too good to be true. She'd be rid of all of her bullies and the hassle of schoolwork. She could finally be free, Piplup and her both. She quickly sprang to her feet as Piplup jumped off the couch. They both began running toward Mizuki's room, eager to get ready for their journey.

* * *

The next morning, Mizuki was standing in front of the mirror, brushing out her hair and adjusting her clothes. She had brushed out her dark blue hair and had gotten a whole outfit together out of her excitement. She was wearing a black tank top with a white undershirt along with blue pants and dark blue and white running shoes. A blue and black backpack hung on her shoulder and her colorful eyes shone with excitement. Piplup stood on the white tiled floor of the bathroom as she watched her Trainer turn to look down at her.

"We finally get to leave!" she cried excitedly.

"Piplup!" Piplup cheered.

"Mizuki!" her mom called from downstairs, "there's someone here to see you!" Mizuki looked toward where her mother's voice had come from.

"Who?" she asked, running out of the bathroom with Piplup following closely behind. She dashed down the stairs and stopped for a second when she saw who was at the door. "Aren't you the guy I ran into yesterday?" Mizuki asked, walking toward where the boy teen was standing. It was Trent. He nodded and smiled.

"Yes." He looked at Mizuki's mother. "May I please come in to explain my visit?"

"Oh, yes," she replied, opening the door up wider, "please, come in." Mizuki's mom lead her and Trent toward the kitchen after Mizuki had scooped Piplup up in her arms. The three sat at the table, Mizuki still holding Piplup. Just who was this boy, and what did he want with her?

"I have a message from Prof. Rowan," Trent reported. He handed the woman across the table from him a note. It took a moment for her to read the small piece of paper, but by the time she had finished reading, her eyes were wide with awe.

"He wants Mizuki to help him with his research?" Trent nodded.

"Yes. He wants her to find Giratina."

"Giratina?" Mizuki repeated. Trent nodded again.

"It was said to have been cast away into another world for its violence," he explained, "Prof. Rowan and I thought that maybe you could help. You show a lot of potential as a Pokemon Trainer." Mizuki's mom grabbed onto her daughter's arm and excited shook her a little.

"Mizuki, Prof. Rowan himself wants your help! You'll help him, right?" Mizuki smiled and nodded.

"Sure! Now I have another reason why I should go on a journey!"

"Well, Prof. Rowan would like to meet you as soon as possible." Mizuki and Piplup looked up Mizuki's mom with hopeful eyes.

"Can we go now?" the teenage girl asked.

"Piplup?" Piplup asked as well.

"Sure," the woman smiled. Mizuki and Piplup cheered as they both jumped to their feet.

"Finally! We get to start our journey!"

Pip, Piplup!" Piplup chirped.

"I'll take you to meet Prof. Rowan," Trent volunteered, "he said that he'd meet us at Hearthome City."

"Bye Mom!" Mizuki called, rushing out the door as Piplup followed.

"Have fun!" Mizuki had slammed the door behind her and was waiting on the other side for her escort. Trent was about to walk out the door after her when Mizuki's mom stopped him.

"Um . . . excuse me." Trent turned around and looked at the older woman. "What's your name?"

"Trent," he replied.

"Please keep Mizuki safe. She tends to be very, well, reckless." Trent smiled at Mizuki's mother and turned back around.

"Don't worry. She'll be safe with me."

* * *

**A/N:** So there's the second chapter! Sorry it took so long. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and I'll start on the third chapter as soon as I can!


End file.
